Kintaro
Kintaro is a relatively minor character from the Mortal Kombat ''video games. Originally appearing as the sub-boss of ''Mortal Kombat II, he possesses terrifying strength and ferocity to match. Biography Kintaro is a Shokan of the Tigrar lineage, as evidenced by the tiger-like markings across his body. But like all members of his race, he is half-dragon and possesses frightening strength and fiery breath. Kintaro has long served as Shao Kahn's bodyguard and is a champion gladiator in Outworld, punishing his Emperor's enemies by tearing them apart in the arena. History Original timeline After the disappearance of Goro during the Mortal Kombat tournament, Kintaro was appointed by Shao Kahn to take the Shokan prince's place as general of his armies. During the Outworld Tournament, Kintaro served as Outworld's champion kombatant, fighting against Earthrealm's champions in the Koliseum. However, Kintaro would fall in battle against Liu Kang, just as Goro had done. Though Kintaro survived the Outworld Tournament, he would not be seen again until the Battle of Armageddon where he fought alongside the Forces of Darkness. Alternate timeline In the altered timeline, Kintaro again appears during the Outworld tournament, stepping into the arena to face the Shaolin monk Kung Lao towards the tournament's end. Kintaro was defeated, though he would appear again during the Outworld Invasion of Earthrealm, attacking New York police officers Kurtis Stryker and Kabal. Kintaro used his flame breath to immolate Kabal, grievously wounding him. Kabal would have died had Kano not saved him and outfitted him with his cybernetic respirator. Kintaro survived the invasion and years later served as general of the Shokan armies in the wake of King Gorbak's death. With Goro disallowed from succeeding Gorbak due to the amputation he suffered from Kotal Kahn, rule of the Kuatan kingdom falls to Sheeva, who appoints Kintaro as leader of the Shokan military. Kintaro later leads an army of Shokan and Oni on Z'Unkahrah in order to avenge Gorbak, but Kotal Kahn is aided by the Black Dragon warrior Tremor who wields the ability to create earthquakes. The Shokan army is thrown into disarray and half their forces are annihilated instantly by a miniature nuclear device delivered by Kano. With his forces crippled, Kintaro pleads to Kotal Kahn to grant him an honourable death. Instead, Kotal extends a hand in truce, stating that he never regarded the Shokan as enemies until they allied themselves with Mileena. Thus, Kotal allows the Shokan back into his good graces. Some time after the Shokan Uprising has been quelled, the Shokan accompany Kotal Kahn to Shang Tsung's Island, though they stay on their own ship, with Kintaro observing the battle on the island from ship using a telescope. Calling it a glorious battle, Kintaro boasts that they will crush Reiko and Mileena on the same day, though he admits he is unsure of what to make of Mileena saving Kotal Kahn's life. Though several Shokan make jokes, Kintaro respectfully bows to his new queen, Sheeva, informing her of the battle on the island. Kintaro listens to Sheeva's decree of the Shokan staying out of the battle, as well her musing of the battle conditions not going in Kotal Kahn's favour. Later that night, Kintaro watches as a stream of red light bursts from the island, and wonders what it was. Noting it was the first activity on the island since Kotal and his forces were dragged off the beach, Kintaro orders scouts taken to the island, though when one Shokan protests, trying to remind him of Queen Sheeva's orders, Kintaro clarifies that Sheeva ordered no fighting, and that scouting is not fighting, with Kintaro saying if they eventually intend to fight they need to know what Havik just unleashed on that island. Sheeva discovers Kintaro's scheming and is angered by his undermining her orders. Though she seems to prepare to execute him with her sword, she holds off due to the Shokan's low numbers after the battle of Z'unkahrah. When a Shokan informs Sheeva of the scouts deaths, Sheeva orders Kintaro to hold their deaths on his conscious. The ship is soon attacked by a blast of magic, setting off the explosives it was carrying. Kintaro survives, but is drowning the sea waters due to his inability to swim. Sheeva saves his life and begins to drag them both to the island. After Kintaro swears he is hers to command, Sheeva makes good on this and orders the general to fight once they arrive on the island. Kintaro is with Sheeva when they arrive on the island's shore, and witness a regrown D'Vorah kill and devour three Red Dragon soldiers with her bees. D'Vorah rudely greets Kintaro, and while the Tigar growls, he is restrained by his queen. Kintaro joins with D'Vorah and Sheeva in finding Kotal Kahn's emergency supplies to bring in reinforcements to battle Havik. Kintaro is with D'Vorah, Sheeva, Reptile, Ferra and Torr, and Erron Black in confronting Havik and his Blood Code enslaved fighters. Kintaro is confronted by Cassie and Jacqui, finding himself simultaneously uppercut and punched in the groin by the girls. Kintaro is overwhelmed when he is attacked from all sides by Jacqui Briggs, Cassie Cage, and Sonya Blade. Calling to Sheeva of the women's strength, Sheeva orders him to keep fighting, and Kintaro chokes out his final words, "I won't fail--" before he is held in place by Cassie and Jacqui while Sonya rips his head off with her bare hands, hoisting it in the air like a trophy. When the fighters are freed from Havik's control, Sheeva mourns over Kintaro's body while reassuring Sonya that Kintaro died a warrior's death. Abilities * Flame Breath - Kintaro can breathe streams of flame or explosive fireballs. * Toe Stomp - Kintaro makes the ground shake with a stomp of his foot. * Teleport Stomp - Kintaro leaps into the air and crashes down right on top of his foe. * Uppercut - A rising punch that sends Kintaro's foe hurtling into the air. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Deceased